Untitled at the Moment
by Sailor Moon Has Balls
Summary: Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon are stuck in a battle against a terrible youma when both of them are hurt and fall unconscious. When both of them wake up in the park the next morning, they're greeted with the weirdest surprise of their life. e
1. The Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own _ANYTHING._**

* * *

"_Sailor Moon! Get your butt over here! It's starting to drain everyone's… energy…"_

"MARS!" Sailor Moon kept running, knocking into people as she went. Gasps were heard as she ran by, even a few cat calls, but she ignored them. "MOVE!" she screamed. People parted.

* * *

Mamoru Chiba was enjoying a nice cup of joe when he got a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. Sailor Moon. She was transformed and panicking. He dropped his cup, the shattered glass startling everyone else as he ran out of the arcade.

"Mamoru!" his best friend called after him, forgetting the coffee that was currently spilling over the counter and onto the floor.

The man in question ducked into an alleyway and kept running, a tuxedo suddenly appearing on his body. He leapt from the top of a dumpster to the top of the arcade, sprinting toward where he sensed Sailor Moon.

* * *

Sailor Moon arrived at the scene, nearly screaming in horror when one of the youma's tentacles reached out for her. She somersaulted to the right, dodging it's arm just in time. "Help!" she cried, looking around for a fellow senshi. She spotted Mars a few feet away and crawled over. "Mars! Mars!" the girl didn't budge. "Crap!" A loud crash came from behind her and she rolled over.

"All your friends are gone, Sailor Moon!" It cackled. It reached for her, going for her throat. She screamed.

* * *

Tuxedo Mask nearly had a heart attack when the youma reached for Sailor Moon. He tossed a rose with perfect accuracy through it's arm, wincing at it's loud cry of pain. "Sailor Moon!" he yelled, making his way to her side. Sweeping her up into his arms, he leapt up into a tree to buy them some time. "Are you alright?" he asked, laying her on a wide branch. She held her head in shock.

"Y-yeah…Just fine. But my friends-" his gloved hand covered her mouth.

"Sh…" Everything was silent. Her brows drew together. Where was the youma? They both turned to look out and around the tree. Nothing.

"Uh… Tuxedo Mask?" she asked, turning back to the mysterious man behind her. "Where is it?" He turned to her.

"I have no-" They heard a growl above them and looked up. "Shit!" he launched over to her and tackled her out of the tree just as the youma set it on fire. They fell to the grass below, their bodies slamming into a thorn bush. Their heads bumped together, and everything went black.

* * *

**Snap! New fic. Won't be long on updates, either, because this one is short and easy. Review!**


	2. The Possibility

A small breeze blew around in the park, making the leaves of trees and bushes make small, gentle noises. Sailor Moon's eyes blinked open- what a mistake! Her head throbbed at bright sky of the early morning. She clenched her eyes back shut and held her head, trying to stop the pain. Aside from a huge headache, she felt scratches line her legs and arms, stinging with every move she made. The hero moaned as her body throbbed, every bone cold from being outside all night. Her muscles protested even as she breathed.

She heard a deep groan right next to her and froze. _The heck is that? _She slowly turned her head, careful to shield her eyes. She gasped. "Tuxedo Mask?" she whispered in shock. _Where did he come from? _Shaking him awake cautiously, trying not to hurt herself further, Sailor Moon watched him have the same reaction she did. He groaned again.

"Hm? What?" he asked, looking over to her. "Sailor Moon? What? Where are we?" his eyes were barely open.

"We're in the park… I'm not sure what happened…" Suddenly memories of the night before flooded her mind. An explosion… Mars on the ground unconscious, her and Tuxedo Mask in the tree… "A battle…" she said to herself. He closed his eyes and put his head down to the ground below again.

"How the heck did we end up in this bush?" he groaned and massaged his temples.

"We fell, remember?"

"Yeah, but why didn't I catch you? Why don't I remember even landing or falling?"

"…I think the youma must've attacked us in the tree." she laid back down, the pain spreading like wild fire through her blood over and over again. She whined.

"You alright?" he asked her.

"Not really… my whole body hurts…"

"Mine, too." they laid there for what seemed like an eternity, both not daring to move.

"What do we do?" she asked a few minutes later before she could fall asleep.

He seemed to wake up, taking in a deep breath and moving his arms slightly. "Uh…I'm not sure… All I know is that I want some sleep and some aspirin." a hand of his raised up to cover his eyes.

"Aspirin sounds wonderful…" her eyes fluttered shut again. Sleep hung over her. So tempting… But she couldn't let it happen. It was just her powers trying to heal her. But she couldn't pass out in a public park, in a bush, no less, with Tuxedo Mask! She could only imagine what the paparazzi would come up with. "Tuxedo Mask?" she asked. He only grunted. "We should probably leave." she sighed, yawning.

"Probably." He uttered bitterly. Sailor Moon sighed again, preparing herself for more immense pain. As her torso bent upward, she paused and gasped.

"Oh, what did that youma do to us?" she asked, writhing in pain. He sat up to help her slowly, regretting the move, but wanting to be a gentlemen. He set a hand on her back and grabbed her hand closest to him.

"Here, let me help…" they both squeezed each other's hands as they slowly stood up.

Moaning, Sailor Moon gripped her hair as she felt a head rush coming on. "Gah, let's just go get some aspirin, please." Aspirin. Yes. Relief. Tuxedo Mask nodded, just noting that the sun was going to rise soon.

"Let's try to beat the sun, too."

"If we can move that fast." Sailor Moon retorted. "Wait… where is everyone?" the park looked perfectly normal, no bodies, no pulled grass, no ashes. _What the heck? _

"I have no idea…" he mumbled, looking behind and all around them. Nothing out of place. "How strange… Maybe I'm hallucinating. No, this is a dream. Just a dream."

"How can it be a dream? I'm here!"

"Let's just go get that aspirin… I can't think with this headache." she nodded, and they began their slow journey toward the mini mart a few blocks away from the park.

...

They both made it to the mini mart just as the sun came up. They scanned the isles, looking for the medication they both desperately needed. Finally, once the rows of meds were found, they, as quickly as they could move, grabbed a bottle and headed to the register where a plumpy, old woman sat on a stool, chewing gum obnoxiously and reading a trashy magazine. Tuxedo Mask gently set the aspirin on the counter, pulling out some cash. The woman looked at the bottle with a puzzled expression.

"Excuse us, could we get this bottle of aspirin, please?" he asked quietly. The woman, Naoko as her name tag read, shrugged and went back to her magazine. "Uh, ma'am?" he asked. She didn't move. The two heroes looked at each other strangely.

"Miss?" Sailor Moon said more forcefully. She didn't move. "Hey!" Nothing. "Well. Now what, since Miss Naoko here won't listen to us?" she sneered.

"I'm not sure. Hold on…" Tuxedo Mask waved a hand in front of the woman's face. Nothing. "Maybe that youma put an invisible spell on us…" he murmured. He heard a gasp behind him.

* * *

**Chapter 2 :D What're y'all thinking?**


End file.
